


Pressure

by sporadicwriter



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gore, Havok X reader, Mutant Reader, One Shot, Reader Insert, Violence, X men one shot, X-Men References, X-Men: First Class References, alex summers X reader - Freeform, banshee X sister!reader, sean Cassidy X sister!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporadicwriter/pseuds/sporadicwriter
Summary: "...if you have time please make a Havok/reader where she is Sean Cassidy's long lost twin sister with the same powers of Sean's as well. Where they fall for each other and Sean acts very protective for her."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrisa19](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=syrisa19).



"I don't want you seeing him," Sean told you after your date with Alex. "He's moody, unstable, and frankly, a dick."  
"Oh, and you're a ray of sunshine," you retorted sarcastically. "You don't know Alex like I do. He only comes off that way because he's afraid of himself," you vindicated.  
"What kind of BS is that?"  
"Sean-"  
"I lost you once. I don't want to lose you again," he admitted somberly.  
"Sean..." you repeated softly.  
"Just...stop seeing him, okay? Not when I just got you back."  
You and Sean had always been close as kids. You even shared a womb together. So after you both discovered your mutations you didn't object when he suggested you two run away. It'd just be easier. You'd both used your powers out of necessity; to survive on the streets of New York. Using your sonic screams to break store windows or knock thugs unconscious.  
Sometimes you split up to get things done faster, but neither of you ever thought you'd get caught, let alone for your mutations.  
One day, as you split from your brother, you noticed you were being followed. Despite your best efforts, the stalker was unshakeable. After a while you got frustrated and tried to lose him in a crowd, cutting through an alley, only to find it was a dead end. As soon as you tried to backpedal he was on top you, shoving a rag in your face. You didn't have time to defend yourself before you fell unconscious.  
"We've only been on a few dates," you informed your brother.  
"All the more reason to end it now before anything starts," he countered.  
"Sean, you're not gonna lose me. Now that I'm back, believe me, I'm not going anywhere."  
You refused to tell Sean what your captors did to you. Or how you escaped. Both memories were too gruesome for you to relinquish.  
"What's he got that I don't," Sean demanded.  
"Well first off he's not related to me."  
"You know what I mean."  
You had been reluctant to tell Alex about yourself, particularly your past, but you couldn't deny you felt comfortable with him. Like he could relate. You knew he was ashamed of his powers, which is probably what drew you to him in the first place. He was literally dripping with loneliness from secluding himself for so long. No one deserves to feel that way. Especially a guy like Alex.  
"I'm here, Sean. I'm your twin. We'll always be there for each other like no one else, but I finally get to have a life, and that life doesn't just revolve around us anymore." Sean glared at you silently.  
"His hair is stupid," he noted, walking past you and into the mutant hangout. You heaved a sigh before following him.  
You saw Alex and Darwin playing pinball in the corner, Alex of course creaming Darwin, since he's had God knows how many years of practice. You followed Sean over to Hank, Raven, and Angel. He took the arm chair while you plopped down on the couch next to Hank. Right as you took an Oreo from the package on the table, a couple of agents walked by the window to the courtyard, which had been recently repaired after the last time your group got a little too rambunctious.  
"I expected more out of you," Charles had reprimanded Mystique before huffing off.  
"Professor X, more like Professor Stick Up His Ass," you had mumbled, drawing a snort from Alex. He asked you out later that night. The agents stopped in front of the window.  
"I didn't know the circus was in town," one of them commented. "Hey honey, come on, give us a little," he made fluttering motions complete with sound effects, directed at Angel. She shook her head in annoyed embarrassment. "No? Let's see the foot," he switched gears, this time at Hank. Everyone looked at the agent unamused. "Nah? Oh, don't worry, sweet cheeks, I won't ask you. No one wants to hear anything that comes out of that mouth of yours," he told you. This was the final straw for Hank. He trumped over to the window and closed the curtains, bidding the two idiots a wave goodnight.  
"They're just guys being stupid," Mystique comforted Angel. You felt a hand on your shoulder and looked up to see Alex looking down at you.  
"For the record, I'd love to hear anything that comes out of that cute mouth of yours," he informed you with a kiss to your forehead. He stepped over the back of the couch to sit next to you and wrapped on arm around your shoulders. His butt barely touched the cushions when Sean intervened.  
"Mind if I squeeze in here," he asked before inserting himself between you and Alex. With the couch growing more cramped Hank got up to see the progress Darwin had made on his pinball machine score, which was not much. You glared at your brother who smiled innocently back at you. Alex looked straight ahead, not wanting to get involved. The tension that surrounded your couch was cut short when distant booms could be heard.  
"What was that," Darwin demanded, forgetting about his game. You all looked at each other, no one having any answers. "Something doesn't feel right," Darwin announced, crossing the room to open the curtains. Everyone followed him.  
Staring out the window, nothing appeared out of place. That is, until you looked up and in flash of smoke two people appeared high in the sky. "What is that," Darwin asked. His question was answered when one of the bodies fell to the ground, landing directly in front of the window. The mutants let out a shriek that continued as more bodies began their plummet to the ground. Everyone grouped together in a huddle. Alex's hand intertwined with yours.  
"Get back! Get back! Do not leave that room. We're under attack," an agent with a gun ordered you all, appearing with a group of other armed officials in the courtyard. A red man appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the chaos.  
"Shoot," you all shrieked, pointing behind him. The agents obeyed, only to have the man disappear once more. This time he reappeared beside one of the men, commandeering a gun, and aiming it at the window that was serving as your only barrier.  
Glass shattered and everyone took cover behind the couch. Sean shielded your body with his own, and you dragged him down next to you. Darwin crouched protectively in front of everyone, trying to maintain control of the situation. You watched as the red man killed the innocent people meant to protect you.  
"I'm not gonna let them die for me," you shouted, getting up and jumping out the now nonexistent window, headed straight into the line of fire. Your friends tried to call you back, but knowing you wouldn't listen, they had no choice but to follow.  
"Get your bitchass over here and pick on someone your own size," you shouted at the red man. He turned to you, throwing the body of a man he just killed to the side. You noticed his spiked tail covered with blood. You hoped to buy the remaining humans some time to run away. They took the hint and made their retreat once you made yourself present. There was nothing else they could do. "Earmuffs," you called over your shoulder to your friends. They quickly covered their ears before you released a shrill shriek. Satan's doppelgänger fell to his knees with his hands over his pointed ears, one still holding his giant knife.  
You recalled escaping from the facility where you were held captive, when your shriek caused the brains of one of your captors to melt out of their ears. The memory made your breath hitch and your shriek stop short. He wasted no time disappearing and suddenly wrapped an arm around your chest from behind, and a knife met your throat.  
Well shit.  
"We are on the same side," he told you with a heavy accent.  
"Could've fooled me," you dared to respond.  
"(Y/N)," Sean called out to you in horror. He tried to run to you, but Alex held him back. "What the hell are you doing," Sean screamed at him.  
"She's got a knife to her throat! The minute you get near her he'll use it," Alex yelled back. Sean looked from Alex to you, helpless.  
"What do you want," Sean shouted to your captor, making sure to keep his distance so as not to startle anyone.  
"It's more of what we can do for you," a voice responded, behind the group. Everyone turned around and the red man walked you over to your new guest. "Good evening. My name is Sebastian Shaw. And I am not here to hurt you," he assured.  
"Freeze," an armed man shouted from the courtyard.  
"Azazel," Shaw called. Without a word you and the red man poofed into the courtyard. He used the knife at your throat to slice the man's jugular, then returned it back to your neck, and poofed you both back into the building.  
"Let's not do that again, or I'm gonna lose my lunch," you informed Azazel. You felt dizzy and you weren't sure if it was because of the teleportation or having a man's blood spattered all over you.  
"My friends, there's a revolution coming. Where mankind discovers who we are," Shaw handed off his helmet to one of his henchmen as he made his way towards the group of mutants. You tried to focus on his words, but the nausea you felt was overwhelming. You didn't understand what was happening when Angel took his hand.  
"Why would we believe you when you have a knife to the throat of one of our own kind," Mystique inquired. Shaw looked over at you.  
"Some of you may need a little push. You're either with us, or against us," Shaw explained.  
"I'm with you," Darwin announced with a look at his astonished friends, walking over to join the group of mutants.  
"Me too," Sean added, following the other mutant to stand beside you.  
"What? Sean no, I'd rather die," you argued.  
"NOW," Darwin shouted, covering Angel's body with his own. Sean tackled you to the ground, pushing the knife away from your throat, as a huge blast of energy came from Alex. Shaw absorbed the power, forming it into a tiny ball, and then shoving it down Darwin's throat. Apparently the energy was too much for him to adapt to. Shaw didn't wait for Darwin to die. Just as he began to turn a solid silver; Angel, Shaw, and his minions disappeared. Darwin turned to Alex, now a solid piece of magma with lava bubbling underneath the cracks of what was his skin. He reached out to Alex before the cracks multiplied and lava seeped out of them. Stone faced, in more ways than one, Darwin glowed brightly.  
"Get down," you called out before covering Sean's body with your own. Darwin exploded in a flash of light, his ashes raining down around you like some horrible black snow. Pieces of stone flew from where he once stood, including a piece that slammed into your back. You hissed in pain but refused to move off of Sean until all the rock had found its rightful place on the ground.  
You slowly stood up and stumbled away from your brother, nearly falling over, but caught yourself with a steadying hand on the ground. You stood up fully then reached out a hand to Sean. His curly, red hair was more messy than usual, shrouding his eyes from your own.  
"You alright," you asked as he accepted your hand and you pulled him to his feet. He nodded heavily but he grabbed onto your arm when you turned to go check on the others.  
"You're an idiot," he confided.  
"You're welcome," you replied. He let his arm fall back to his side and watched you walk away.  
"Is everyone alright," you called out.  
"If everyone doesn't include Darwin, then yeah, we're fine," Alex retorted. You knew he was hurting. He was always salty when he was hurting. You approached him, placing a hand on the side of his sweat and grime covered face.  
"Are you alright," you whispered. He tried to lean his face away from your hand but you countered by putting your other palm on the opposite cheek, holding him firmly in place. His gaze locked to yours. "You saved us. Who knows what else they would have done if you hadn't taken action. Darwin was not your fault," you told him, practically reading his mind. "Darwin didn't have time to think things through and rushed into action without a plan. He sacrificed himself trying to protect us. Shaw killed him. It was not your fault. We're okay. I'm okay," you added, bringing down his forehead to touch yours. You saw his face contort into a silent sob before he wrapped his arms tightly around you. Pain exploded in your back as his hand skimmed where the rock had hit you, but you didn't let it stop you from wrapping your arms equally as tight around him. He hid his face in the crook of your neck as he fought to regain his composure. It was so much easier for him to push people away, not to get attached, but with you there when he needed you most, Alex couldn't imagine a world without you. With a deep breath he managed to pull away from you and placed a hand on the side of your face, ready to the say three words that would show you how much you meant to him.  
"(Y/N), I lo-" he stopped himself, pulling his hand away from your cheek to look at the red stained on it. His eyes shot back up to your face where the same color was smeared on your cheek. "You're hurt," he panicked. Your brows knit together.  
"How did you..." you noticed the blood on his hand. "I got hit in the blast, but I didn't think-"  
"Where," he cut you off, his voice dripping with concern. No way in hell would he risk losing you.  
"My back." He turned you around, his eyes immediately landing on the tear in your shirt drenched in dark red. You hissed when his fingers traced the outline of the gash. It wasn't massive, but it was deep.  
"You need stitches," he informed you, grabbing your hand and leading you into the destroyed lounge. He sat you down on the couch before searching for the first aid kit.  
"Alex, I'm fine. We don't have time-"  
"Found it," he announced, coming to sit beside you with a white box in hand.  
"Alex," you started again. He silenced you with a kiss that wasn't innocent enough to be considered a peck, but not long enough for your liking.  
"You're hurt," he said with finality. You stopped objecting and allowed him to clean your wound before he began to stitch it up. He told you about the time he pushed his younger brother down the stairs, causing him to get a pretty nasty cut on his knee. Alex decided to stitch it up without telling their parents, which resulted in his younger brother's knee getting horribly infected.  
"Is this supposed to make me feel better," you asked, the smirk evident in your voice. Alex paused.  
"No, not really." You fell into a fit of giggles which ended with Alex reprimanding you for not sitting still, but his tone was not convincing at all. Sean walked in on the scene, arms crossed, trying his damnedest to look intimidating. It must have worked because you and Alex fell into silence, waiting for your brother to say something.  
"You don't completely suck," he admitted to Alex, before walking out the way he came. You turned to meet Alex's raised eyebrows.  
"I guess that's that," you smiled, leaning into another kiss before turning back around to let Alex finish what he started.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests open for reader inserts.
> 
> I can do one shots for X-men, Doctor Who, Star Wars, Supernatural, Marvel, some anime, and possibly other fandoms if you ask. 
> 
> Smut requests accepted.
> 
> (it'll probably take me a while bc I get distracted, but I'll do my best).


End file.
